


Sanders Sides One Shots and AUs

by starbucks_remy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Fandom, Fanfic, M/M, Multi, Sanders Sides - Freeform, one shots, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks_remy/pseuds/starbucks_remy
Summary: It's just Sanders Sides One Shots and AUs, what are you expecting?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings to be honest, please appreciate me.

I'm seeing how this works, hold up. I hopefully can post other chapters or I did this all for nothing.


	2. Not Everything is a Lie Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has flashbacks to Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted like a few months ago on Tumblr and Wattpad

Request| No  
AU| No  
Ship| None  
Main Characters| Virgil, Deceit  
Words| 5744  
TW: Vomiting, mentions of past self-harm, swearing, Deceit ('sympathetic' at the end), implied Insomnia, lying, flashbacks, self-deprecation, tell me if I need to add more.

Virgil sat on his bed, a small frown on his face. He was rubbing at his knees distractedly, trying to keep something off his mind. It felt like something was breaking his mind.

He didn't feel alive. At least, he didn't feel like he lived as much. He felt like he just existed. Like nothing mattered anymore.

It made him intensely upset, his mind swirling with more emotions. He wanted to scream. To cry. Everything hurt.

He was shaking. He felt unnoticed. Useless. Not as worthful as the others.

He felt like something was killing him, the feeling excruciating. His eyes screwed shut in pain, a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

He started to shake intensely, tears brimming his eyes. As the tears slipped down his cheeks, his eyeshadow became spread out, staining his cheeks with the dark black.

He brought his hands up to his arms, starting to cry and shake more than he was originally, clawing at his arms. His breath was becoming heavy, yet shallow. The struggle to breathe was too much for him. He felt like something was weighing him down. A pain that he couldn't understand nor explain. All he could feel was endless pain.

Endless pain from memories that he couldn't forget. At least, not yet.

Virgil let out another sharp gasp, his eyes opening wide in complete fright, one eye now dark green and the other a dark purple.

Give in to the pain. Maybe it'll go away, said a voice in his head. It echoed, and Virgil believed it. Let the pain swallow him whole, and he'd not feel it. Not again.

But he couldn't give in. He was supposed to be strong.

He needed to cut the pain off. Yet, he didn't know how.

It felt like shadowy tendrils wrapping around in his head. It brought more tears splashing out of his eyes as it groped through his head, giving his head more self-deprecating thoughts.

Why did he feel like this?

Why was he in pain?

Why did it all hurt?

He just wanted to die.

He quickly shook the thoughts away, trying to distance himself. He wanted to cut the feelings off with a blade.

He couldn't.

His mind didn't have the willpower to go against it.

He quickly wiped at his eyes as the pain receded. He felt his mind melt away a little bit more.

How could he live any longer when all his life is pain, though?

A small whimper escaped him as he got up, quickly slipping on his hoodie (which he was not wearing) and he got out after cleaning and reapplying his eyeshadow.

He got out, looking around, his eyes filled with fear. His breaths were shaky, shallow, and low. He felt numb almost everywhere now, except for the throbbing pain. His heart was hammering in his chest as he moved, which caused him large amounts of pain.

His breath caught in his throat as he walked into the main room, where Patton was cooking everyone breakfast.

"Oh, Emo Nightmare, you're up and about now, are you?" Roman exclaimed, his voice dramatic as normal.

It felt like another stab of pain, but he let out a slow nod, silently sitting at the dining table.

Logan sighed at Roman, shaking his head as he continued to read his book at the dining table.

Roman went over to Patton to take over the rest food for a bit.

Patton went over to Virgil. "Hey, kiddo, you're a bit late on waking up!"

Virgil, barely looked up at them, his eyes still heterochromic. Logan instantly noticed the different colored eyes though, but had said nothing.

The emo let out a shaky, nervous laugh, and nodded. "I'm not a morning person, Pat," he said softly, looking back down.

Patton giggled a bit. "A spooky night owl!" he laughed, walking back over to the stove to take it back over.

Roman smiled at Patton and went over to the dining table and sat down. 

Logan and Roman started to talk with each other, which quickly morphed into a debate about something that was probably idiotic.

Virgil sighed breathily, his breathing starting to become shallower. He stared at his own plate, which was empty (except for the eggs) like all the others'. Then, Patton came over with the food and started serving everyone bacon.

"Each of the eggs are made with love and your favorite types of egg-made eggs!" Patton laughed, proud of his cooking work with the eggs, before his face literally just screwing up in confusion on what he just said. Roman laughed, his laugh a bit dramatic.

Everyone got three strips of bacon.

Virgil looked up slightly, his multi-colored eyes not showing at the moment. He slowly picked up his fork and knife and cut the eggs, eating it.

With a long sigh, Logan finished quickly-- even before Patton could fully serve everyone (he was the first to be served)-- and left to his own devices. Most likely to read, but who knows, he could be doing whatever else he likes.

Patton sat down after serving himself, a small, bewildered look on how Logan had just left so quickly.

"He ate really quick," Roman commented, stating the complete obvious.

"We know, Roman," Virgil retorted.

"Oh, look at it here! The emo is finally talking!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it, Prince One Man Band."

"You can do a lot better than that," Roman yawned.

"I'm tired, Princey," Virgil sighed.

Roman chuckled, continuing to eat.

Patton watched the exchange with a small giggle. "Are you two kiddos getting along for once?" he asked, his voice joking and light.

"No!" Virgil instantly responded, slightly confused on why Patton would ask that.

"It was a joke, Virge-y!"

Virgil huffed and continued to eat, going quicker this time, before putting his dishes in the dishwasher (after rinsing it), and going out without saying anything. He went to his room and sighed, going on his phone and looking through his Tumblr.

After awhile, Virgil got up suddenly, feeling the urge to hurl. He rushed out of his bedroom, going over to the bathroom and going over the toilet, retching and going through the acid reflux so painfully, and finally letting out anything he had eaten in the morning.

It hurt so bad.

Slowly, he stood up, wiping at his mouth and going to the sink after flushing the toilet, brushing his teeth and spitting any remaining amount of vomit in his mouth.

"Yuck," he mumbled, putting the toothbrush away and going back to his room. He had eaten way too quickly for how slow he had normally ate.

Virgil sighed, going to his room and sitting on the chair to his desk, grabbing his phone and going back to his Tumblr, rolling around his room whenever he got completely bored.

As he looked through random posts-- mostly about memes and shitposts-- he brought his sleeve up, scratching at his harm. A loud hiss of pain emitted from him, and he looked at his wrist, where there was two, curling cuts.

Virgil hissed again in pain, but in his mind, he was lying to himself about the pain.

It's not there.

It doesn't hurt.

Carefully, Virgil pulled down the rest of his sleeve, and there were more cuts along the way. It ranged from small nicks to large slashes that were done by knives.

That was when he was . . . really upset, to say the least.

Tears pricked at his eyes.

Why did he fall for that snake? He knew he was going to get hurt. Why did he fall into that being of tricks and lies?

Virgil took a long, shuddering sigh, before he felt a presence behind him. It was obvious it was that snake's presence.

He ignored it before it disappeared. It was just an illusion-- a- a spark of thought.

But was it?

Was that goddamn snake there? Was he just there?

Virgil took another breath, this one more shaky and ragged.

He wouldn't let that get to him. He couldn't let it get to him. He couldn't be paranoid or upset.

Virgil tilted his head back, tears starting to slip. He hated feeling so vulnerable, like he was now. He felt like he could get hurt at any moment. He felt as if he caused something horrible, and karma was going to lash out at him, and maybe possibly hurt him a lot-- and he meant a lot-- more dangerous than just pain.

That's what he was afraid of. That's what was causing his paranoia. That's what was making him purely anxious.

His mind drifted to the first time he and Deceit had spoke.

"Hey, who are you?" a sleek, mellow voice called to Virgil.

Virgil turned around. He had just gotten into the Mindscape-- more specifically, the Darkscape.

"What?" he asked, his voice flat, yet had a confused undertone.

"I asked who you were!"

"Oh. I'm . . . Anxiety."

The other scoffed, and Virgil took in his appearance. He was wearing a bowler hat and had a dark purple collar shirt on, the collar large. It had yellow trim, and the connection to keep the shirt on was yellow as well. He had a black cloak on that was connected by golden somethings (who knew what it was.) He had half a snake face, his eye a bright yellow, and pink surrounding it. He had yellow gloves on as well. Maybe to cover more scales?

"A side who doesn't even know his own purpose! Hah!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Dramatic bastard. I'm new, of course I don't know what I stand for at the moment." He paused momentarily. "What do you stand for?" he asked.

"Truth," he lied, his voice a bit higher. It was obvious he was inexperienced at the time with his lies.

"So . . . deceit?" he asked, quickly solving the lie, since the other made it obvious.

He nodded. " . . . Yeah. My name is also Deceit." That lie had come a lot easier than the prior.

Virgil's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?" he asked dubiously. "That cannot be your name."

"Oh, but it is!" Deceit went on with the lie, a small grin on his face. "You cannot convince me that my name is not my name!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Well, see you, loser, I don't want to talk with you anymore." Being more snide and closed off when he had first met Deceit . . . .

Yeah, he did act like this at the time.

"Oh, but I'm not a loser, Anxiety! Soon you'll find yourself in that place!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, unperturbed by the what seemed like a harmless threat.

Now, Virgil felt like he was a loser.

He felt so . . . pitiful.

He sighed, taking a deep breath.

That snake. Was he making him feel like this? He hoped not . . . that would cause a lot of problems, wouldn't it?

Virgil took a deep breath, scooting closer to his desk and grabbing out his sketchbook. He started to draw a simple picture of the he and the other main sides. They were all wearing their significant outfits, though . . . there was something a bit . . . strange about his own outfit. Why couldn't he draw his own outfit? He was simple to draw as well!

He let out an exasperated sigh, before continuing to draw with all the mistakes he made. He finished the base outline, before grabbing a thin Sharpie and tracing everything, trying to fix any imperfections on it.

Soon, he had finished. It looked a bit better.

Roman had his arm slung over Patton's shoulders and Logan's shoulders, and his hand gripped at Virgil's jacket.

It looked how they normally acted, and it looked funny, because of how natural it was.

Virgil smiled a bit at the drawing as he grabbed some Copics (it's the Mindscape, he can summon whatever), and started coloring everything in, easily blending all the colors together.

Soon, he had finished, admiring his masterpiece. He grabbed a pin and pinned it on his wall, smiling at it before walking out. He felt a lot better now, especially since he had finished drawing.

He walked out of his room, to the hall, but noticed . . .

Everything was black. Just like how it used to be in the Dark part of the Mindscape.

"Fuck," his mind went.

That meant Deceit was probably here.

Fuck, fuck, his mind continued to say to him.

He ran a hand through his hair. That meant Deceit would be here.

That means that the snake would be there.

He didn't want to talk to him. At all. Nada.

Virgil's breaths became quick, his mind flooding with curses.

He closed his eyes, hoping that he was just imagining this. After awhile, he opened his eyes at the slightest, and to no avail.

It was there.

He was actually there.

He tried to pop away, but it wasn't working.

It wasn't working.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

It wasn't working.

He couldn't get out. He'd have to find his way out if he could.

Virgil's breaths became quicker, and he quickly started moving away, going through the darkness of this part of the Mindscape.

His strides became larger, tears coming to his eyes again.

If he continued moving, maybe Deceit and his . . . friends wouldn't be able to find him.

With no such luck, Virgil ran into Deceit.

"Oh, long time no see," Deceit cooed.

"We saw each other in the last video," Virgil mumbled, trying to get away from Deceit.

"Oh, seems to be that you've lost even more snark than you had in the last video!" Deceit said, his voice cheery and light.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Deceit put his gloved hands up. "No need to get so upset there, angry mister!"

Virgil let out a long hiss, trying to move away, but Deceit hadn't let him do so.

"Now, you can't just leave! You just got here, why would we want you to leave?"

"We, is it now?" Virgil's voice became distorted-- his Tempest Tongue, but . . . was he anxious right now?

Yeah.

He was.

He was very anxious right now.

He couldn't handle this.

At all. Whatsoever.

It just felt all . . . no to him.

Though, the Tempest Tongue is what made Deceit take a step back.

"At that again?" Deceit asked, trying to keep his cool. "I remember when you could've done that whenever you liked! Now, though, you can only do it when you're anxious!"

"Shut up!" Virgil snapped again. "I don't wanna hear your goddamn voice!"

Deceit flinched backwards, but continued to speak on.

"Oh, but Virgil, isn't my voice the one that convinced you that all the other Sides loved you?"

This time, Virgil had flinched. This was becoming a battle of wits, and Deceit had brought the sword and Virgil had brought the knife.

"No, you didn't. Why would you, out of everybody, try to convince methat the others loved me?"

"Becau-"

"I don't want to hear your reasons. It was rhetorical. Idiot."

Deceit let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, you are no fun, you emo mess," he said offhandedly.

Virgil hissed.

"What? Getting offended by the truth?" Deceit remarked, which earned another hiss from Virgil.

"I'm not!" Virgil shouted angrily, his eyes flaring mint green and a ghostly purple.

"Oh, c'mon Virgil, you know you had gotten offended!" Deceit did a mocking, dramatic laugh.

Virgil became angrier from this. "Shut up!" he shouted at Deceit angrily. "Why the fuck am I here anyways?!"

"Because, Virgil, apparently you wanted to be here. To . . . hurt me." Deceit's voice became a bit small at that.

Virgil . . . had lied to himself and thought that he just hated Deceit, not wanting to hurt him.

Of course, Deceit had caught that.

Deceit had caught the mental lie and became slightly-- no, very-- afraid.

Virgil stopped. "What?" he growled.

"I can hear your mental lies, Virgil. You lied to yourself-- told yourself that you only wanted to be angry at me, not hurt me."

Deceit let out a shaky breath.

"Fine. What if I do?"

"Well, first off, I think I'd prefer for you to not hurt me."

"What if I do?" Virgil was this close to making the dark side of the Mindscape to become darker, but the closest to what happened with that was that shadows started festering at Virgil's clenched fist.

Deceit took a step back, a two-headed snake forming on his arm as he hissed, and the snake curled around his arm.

Virgil hissed back, the shadows becoming larger.

The snake reeled itself backwards, ready to lunge forward at Virgil, but Deceit stopped the yellow, two-headed snake. It hissed, disheartened.

"Oh, not just yet," Deceit whispered to snake. "Not until he truly attacks."

Virgil flinched a bit. He hated snakes, especially getting attacked by them. He remembered one time that happened . . .

A gasp ripped from him, and he was sent into a flashback.

Virgil was sitting in his room. He and Deceit were getting well acquainted, and had knew each other pretty well. Of course, he knew that Deceit was a liar, and should not have been trusted. Yet, he fell for that trap of trusting another. He fell for the sweet lies that fell from Deceit's mouth.

He couldn't help himself. It was too damn convincing for him, and his mind just couldn't help but believe each of those white lies that the snake told him.

Deceit had told him that he'd never hurt him, yet he did. He hurt him so bad. Yet, with the smallest lie of saying, "I'm sorry," Virgil believed him.

No matter how anxious he got, he fell for his lies.

It had reduced him to tears after awhile.

Complete tears, hitting his lap and leaving wet spots on his jeans.

Deceit appeared in Virgil's room.

"Anxiety, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sweet like honey, yet pitiful for the anxious, emo trait. This was at a time where, obviously, no one knew his name was Virgil. "You're crying, so I'm assuming it has to do with a form of pain." 

Virgil looked up at Deceit sharply. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Only to see if you're okay," Deceit lied easily, which caused Virgil to visibly flinch.

"Is that a lie, like everything else you say?"

"Anxiety, no it isn't. Not this time. It's not a lie this time."

"Not . . . this time," Virgil whispered weakly.

Deceit nodded. "Not this time, or any other time I've come to see if you were okay. I'm genuinely wondering-- every single time I come-- if you're okay. If you aren't, I become worried, Anxiety.

What's wrong, Anxiety?"

Virgil flinched. His voice still sounded like what honey would sound like.

He didn't like it. He hated it. This was not normal. This was a lie. He was not being genuine about this at all.

Virgil then hissed at Deceit, then spitting out the words he dreaded to say. "My name is Virgil. Don't you damn dare call me Anxiety anymore. I hate it."

Deceit sneered a bit at the comment, but nodded. "Of course, Virgil."

A shudder crawled up Virgil's back. There was something off when Deceit said his true name.

Or, there was a presence that he hated. In a way, the presence was comfortingly scary. Off in the room that caused anxiety, and it was scary. It gave off a calm feel.

He heard what sounded like a flute that made him let out deep breaths, soothed by the sound.

Deceit seemed confused, and calm as well. Slowly, a snake appeared on the lying side's forearm, and it reeled back, lunging forward and striking Virgil.

And that was all he remembered, except for the fact that he had fainted.

Virgil let out a harsh noise of fear. "You let that damned memory surface in my mind, didn't you?!" Virgil shouted, the shadows climbing on his arms.

"Oh, but what do you mean by that, Virgil? What memory? A memory of a snake, perhaps?" Deceit lifted his arm up, the snake wrapping around his arm tightly yet loosely, two tongues popping from each head.

Virgil flinched back. "So you know what I'm talking about?" His voice was angry and upset if you didn't include the Tempest Tongue.

Deceit was finally telling the truth now. "Of course I do, Virgil. Do you think that you were the only one harmed in that ordeal?" he said, his tone sharp and angry.

Virgil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" His voice returned to normal, except for the confusion mixed in his voice.

"It was a snake charm. I'm half snake. I had not caused you to get hurt, Virgil! I may try to trick you and the such, but I would not have truly harmed you or any of the others. And if I did so, it would not have been on purpose!" the deceitful side hissed.

Virgil processed this.

"Then what happened?" he seethed, his voice still hinted with confusion.

"I. Don't. Know!" Deceit seethed back.

"Well then why would you know that you truly have not charmed yourself?"

"Because why would have I done that in the first place?"

Virgil took a deep breath. Deceit was right. Why would he have done that?

He was just . . . anxious, as normal.

Virgil wiped at his eyes, and when he opened them, everything was light again. He was back in the light part of the Mindscape.

No, to be exact, he was in his room, yet his room was in the light side.

"Wh-what?" he muttered to himself, wiping his eyes again. He peeked his eyes open, yet he was still there. He became even more confused. Was that only a dream? Had he fallen asleep.

No, he couldn't have possibly fallen asleep. The shadows still festered around his hands. Unless his dream had somehow triggered that to happen, he believed that that was not a dream.

What he had just witnessed was real, and he was scared on what that meant.

A despondent sigh came from him.

He had a long, shaky breath afterwards. What was happening? What was happening? This thought continued to course through his mind. He tried to decipher what was going on, yet he couldn't. He just couldn't. It made him upset.

What had Deceit meant that it wasn't him? He means, obviously, since now that he thought about it, who would want to charm themselves?

Virgil sighed and got up shakily, going over to his closet and throwing on a set of pajamas, ready to sleep. It was obviously time to go to sleep, a lot of time had passed.

It was . . . Virgil checked his clock. It was four A.M. Wait, why should he go to bed when he could wallow in fear and paranoia of the night?

He thought that sleeping was better, but he was really anxious and paranoid at the moment, so he decided to do that instead of going to sleep.

Virgil sat on his bed, snapping his laptop to him, too lazy to actually grab it. He logged in on it, going on Tumblr. He had nothing better to do, and searched up 'conspiracy theories' on the search bar.

He sighed and scrolled through all the different theories that people have come up with, which had made him intensely more paranoid. Yeah, he may have been doing that on purpose . . .

His mind trailed off, and he laid back after closing his laptop, going into a restless fit of sleep and nightmares.

It started easy enough. Virgil was talking with all the others, something he normally did. He was mostly chatting with Patton, of course, since he was able to talk and laugh with him the easiest. Patton was cracking all sorts of puns and jokes, which made Virgil grin happily and dorkily.

Virgil's smile died down in the dream, and he felt like darkness was surrounding him. The last thing he saw was Logan and Roman having a debate.

He was floating in the darkness, looking around wildly, only to be met with more of the pure black surroundings.

He felt himself hit something soft, and he bounced up slightly. Slowly, color returned, and it was obvious he was in his room.

Deceit was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Virgil, are you awake?" Deceit's voice was filled with genuine worry for the anxious side. "You fainted."

"Wait, wh-what . . ? Hold up, what happened," Virgil muttered. "I don't remember that happening."

"Of course you don't remember fainting. I don't think many people do remember that-- you know, fainting. From my own experience, I don't remember fainting."

"When have you fainted . . ?"

"Many times. Anyways, Virgil, are you all right?"

The younger trait looked down at himself. It was obvious he was malnutritious in this dream. His stomach growled, yet he had not felt hungry whatsoever.

"I don't think so, Deceit. I don't think I'm okay. I'm never okay," Virgil answered.

Deceit sighed. "Oh, Virgil, I do wish you'd be okay."

This was not Deceit.

And Virgil woke up, with no knowing on who that truly was.

Virgil had woken up with a start, truly shaken by his dream. Would it count as a nightmare? He felt like it would. It really did feel like so. He wasn't lying about it. He knew it.

It was terrifying.

Virgil got up and looked out his window. It was a gray light, meaning it was probably around six A.M. Why was he awake so early? Even if he had nightmares he would usually wake up at around twelve P.M.

Unless, of course, it was stormy outside, which it was normally. He wouldn't have found this unnatural or anything.

Virgil sighed and went to his closet, pulling out a set of clothing he never wore anymore. His original patterned hoodie and his t-shirt, with black ripped jeans and converse.

Virgil walked out of his room, going over to the kitchen and going through the fridge, as if he were a raccoon on the scavenge for food.

He ended up not grabbing anything. He couldn't eat, he realized, too tired and too afraid he'll barf again to do so.

He sighed and went back to his room.

Though, before that, he was stopped by Patton.

"Hey, kiddo!" he exclaimed. "Did you wake up early too?"

Virgil nodded silently, before actually saying something. "Can I just go back to my room?"

Patton let out a dejected sigh, before smiling at Virgil. "Of course! I'm sorry!" He smiled a bit more, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks," Virgil muttered quietly, feeling a bit guilty as he quickly walked to his room.

Patton sighed again, disappointed.

-

Virgil instantly went back to his bed, and he was pulled into another flashback.

"Hey, Vee!" Deceit's voice called as he was walking towards his room. It was late at night-- even for him, and he was the insomniac!

Virgil turned around. "What do you want, Deceit?" he asked, his tone slightly sharp.

"Oh, I just saw you and I had, obviously, wanted to ask how you were?"

Virgil rolled his eyes with a smile. He had become comfortable with the half-snake, and he was most definitely a lot more comfortable sharing about his feelings with him.

"The normal. Anxious. A bit scared."

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid-- I'm afraid that the light sides hate me."

"Why should they? You are completely amazing, Vee."

"Knowing you, that is a complete lie."

Deceit frowned. "Vee, I'm bein-"

"I don't care if you're joking or kidding-- or even being serious!"

The liar scowled. "I'm not lying for once. Why do you not appreciate that? I'm being serious.

"Because you're a fucking liar!"

Virgil let out a few choked out sobs, scared witless now. Why were all of these memories suddenly coming back to him? It all hurt too much for him as well. He just couldn't handle the feeling of all these bad memories, yet good at the same time. It felt slightly nostalgic, thinking about all the times that he and Deceit interacted.

Virgil sighed. He shouldn't have been thinking like this-- as if memories with Deceit were good, yet he did.

It was mostly because it gave him a sense of relief on who he was-- a dark side. Nothing more, and nothing less.

He took a few deep breaths, reassuring himself with this.

Then again, maybe he was more than just a dark side.

Though, that wasn't likely. He could not have been just more than a dark side. He was maybe even less than a dark side. He couldn't choose which.

He thought he'd just settle with dark side.

Carefully, Virgil set himself on the headboard, closing his eyes and taking slow breaths. His mind was telling him some . . . pretty bad shit, but he didn't say anything. He could've gotten up at any time and gone to Patton for comfort, but he thought that would irritate the moral side.

Tears started to spill out again. He felt like he had too much emotions-- especially negative ones-- over the past while.

He hissed slightly at his own self hatred. He shouldn't have even be feeling like that. Then again, anxiety was strongly correlated with depression.

Virgil sighed, shuffling himself, before suddenly, everything blanked. Everything was white, or everything was black.

He blinked in surprise, muttering a small, "What the fuck?" His eyes darted around.

Something was up, and this was because of Deceit. He knew it.

And that was not just because he felt the other's presence in his room, waiting for Virgil to speak to him.

"Dee," Virgil hissed.

Deceit came out from what seemed like shadows, but Virgil was not able to tell. The lying side looked literally shattered, his skin as if it were glass, cracked and broken.

"What do you want with me?" Virgil sneered, slightly affected by the sight yet not saying anything.

He then looked down at his hands, and it was as if he were glitching.

"Oh, nothing of the matter, do not fret. I do not want anything from you, Virgil."

"Well, you sure damn seem like you do, don't you?" he hissed at the lying trait.

"Do I though? I have only come yet to see you, so what you think is only a minor misconception."

"It isn't. I know it isn't," he muttered, looking at Deceit hatefully, a glare upon his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Deceit's mouth upturned into a smile, yet it was fake. It was a complete lie and Virgil knew it.

The other had tried to seem welcoming, but this was Virgil's turf-- it was his room, and he could manipulate to how he would like.

And, the way he was going to manipulate it was through making everything a bit more nightmarish than it had already looked.

It didn't work, he realized soon after.

This tactic had not worked.

Shit.

The room seemed to glitch, like he was.

"You are only an error in coding," he remembered being told. "Something that no one needs. You can be easily removed, yet you are not. Why is that, Anxiety?"

He remembered all of these words, and how much it hurt.

He was just an error in a small amount.

But they all were.

What if they were only supposed to not exist?

These thoughts flooded into Virgil's mind, and it was obviously being caused by Deceit, since he couldn't stop it.

Then again, that was completely normal.

The questioning of the existence-- the lies his mind had been fed by the snake.

"Aww, dear darling, are you questioning your life once more? On why you are here, and not just . . . not existing?" Deceit's voice was honey once more, his words dripping and feeding into Virgil's thoughts.

His mind consumed it.

His mind consumed everything Deceit said at the moment. He knew it was all lies. He truly did. Yet it still fed into him, his mind believing every word and every phrase.

Each: "We shouldn't be here, should we? We're just dark sides."

Every: "Why, this world-- what is the point of existing in it when we can just be dead?"

It hurt his brain until he finally broke into full tears.

Tears that got everywhere, quickly making the front of his clothing wet.

He choked out more sobs, until Deceit came close and hugged Virgil, the other just becoming limp in his arms.

"It all hurts so much. Why, Dee? Why are you being like this?" He wanted to get out of the liar's grasp, yet was too weak to do so.

"Why? Because I have to feed you lies that are truths."

" . . . that makes no sense."

"Yet it makes every bit of sense. Yes, we are supposed to live, yet why do we live when there's no point? We are dark sides, so why are we here? What is the point? Well, Virgil, if you care to ask, the point is to balance it out. If there was too much light, or too much dark, than it is not balanced, and we can most likely die from that."

Deceit took a deep breath.

"You see black and white at the current moment, correct?" he asked.

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, mix black and white together and we get gray."

"Duh."

"Every side is morally gray, Virgil. None of us are bad, and none of us are good. We exist to help and balance each side of what is 'moral' and what is 'unmoral.' We are believed to be the 'unmoral.' Yet, we are not, and we are all equal. Yes, our morality can go sour, or our morality can sweet, as you can see from between Patton and me, but yet, we all stay in the form of morally gray."

Virgil closed his eyes, feeling reassured that, no, he wasn't bad.

And, he slowly drifted to sleep, Deceit holding him in a tight embrace.

He was finally at peace, and he knew it as well.


End file.
